Mallainah Dumbledore
by Red Magic Marker
Summary: Okay, Mally is Dumbledore's granddaughter and you'll never guess who her father is...! Later a tale of love and hate heat up this book.
1. The return

A/N: this is about a chick named Mallainah, her father is Voldemort and grandfather on her mum's side is Dumbledore, she hooks up at Hogwarts!  
Disclaimer = Mallainah (or also known as Mally and LaLa) and the plot was not made up by J.K Rowling everything else is hers!  
This goes out to my Pink partner and my Aqua chick  
  
Chapter . one  
The wind whipped around her, she pulled her coat tighter. The tears ran down her face softly, chillingly and ignored. She urged the firebolt faster, her thoughts racing. 'Was he telling the truth? Should she forgive him? Or does she run to Grampy? Oh, what to do?' Her father was back, her mother accepted him with open arms, but to just appear after a fourteen year absence and expect the daughter he last saw as a baby to welcome him with love and happiness then he had another thing coming! she flew further into the forest, her heart beat racing. Everyone knew who her father was, everyone knew why he disappeared and many hated him, just like many followed him.  
She dropped through the tree's down to a small shack, from the outside it looked abandoned, small and very forlorn, but the inside was a masterpiece. Created by magic It was a home, a large three story home, where she came often. An old man with white hair and a long beard sat before the fire place reading an old ancient book. Quills and rolls of parchment were scattered everywhere.  
"LaLa!" he said without looking up, "Will you be a dear and help me?"  
"Of course, Grampy." she walked over to his side. "What do you need help with?" Her voice shook. causing him to look up at her.  
"Why do you cry LaLa?" His voice was laced with concern.  
"He came, just like you said he would. And I feel as if I can not accept him. I feel so confused, so helpless, mother has fallen like you predicted. At least I will not be home schooled any longer, I will be joining you at Hogwarts." Her tears were dry and she sat down on a chair across from him. "What was it you wanted help wi-"  
She was interrupted by Hagrid, who ran into the room. seeing her brought a smile to his sad features. "Hello, Mally my dear. Professor Dumbledore." he said to Grampy.   
Coming in the door behind Hagrid was a very large woman. her soft eyes looked questionably at Mally.  
"Mally may I introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Madame Maxime." Hagrid said, with an affectionate tone. "And Maxy, my love, this young beauty is Mallainah Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter."  
"It is a pleasure, Madame." Mally said, glad that there was no proof of her tears.  
"Ah, ze pleazur iz mine, but Dumbly-dorr, zur dahtur married-" Madame's eyes shot at Mally, a look of pure disgust uzzed out of every pore, Causing Mally to step back.  
"Yes, Maxime, but I have raised her with her mother, he has been gone, do not hate a child you do not know because of the parent you do." Grampy said with a light smile.  
"Of courz, but 'er fazer iz-"  
"yes," Mally cut in. "My father is lord Voldemort." 


	2. Plan's set in action

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot and Mallainah, and Vivianna  
This goes out to my pink partner and my Aqua gal  
Chapter 2  
Two months later  
The plan was in full action. Everything would work out okay. Father held no suspicion on her sudden change to accept him and mother was happy thinking that they were a loving family. Her father introduced her to all of his followers. funny, but she knew most of them and they all treated her well for fear of father or that they real liked her. Father had asked her to send him a letter every other day, regarding anything and everything, but mostly regarding Harry Potter. Grampy asked her to be kept informed of her fathers where abouts.   
It was confusing, she had to pretend to like her father when she hated him, just to be kept informed of all he does so that she may tell Grampy all while keeping her cover around the followers of Slytherin, for most of their parent's followed her father.  
She was at the train station with her mother and the Malfoy's. She'd known Draco forever. He was actually one of her best friends. Her father made him swear to protect her.   
"Mally, baby, it look's like your trunks are packed on board and it's time to leave." Her mother Vivianna said with tears spilling down her lightly powdered cheeks. "Tell me father that I send my love and shall write to him presently. Now be a good girl, kiss my cheek and have Draco escort you on to the train."  
"Of course, Mother, I shall miss you too." Mally said then leaned over and kissed her mother's soft cheek.  
Draco took ahold of her hand and she followed him onto the train. "Come on, Mally, we'll go find Crabbe and Goyle." 


End file.
